


finally back home

by compulsivepoetics



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compulsivepoetics/pseuds/compulsivepoetics
Summary: Hayley finally makes it back home to Bonnie.





	finally back home

She didn’t truly feel she was back in Mystic Falls until she saw her sitting on a bench, writing in a notebook, looking angelic as ever. God, she’s been gone too long. Her feet had a mind of their our as they carried her to the one thing in the world that was right for her. Leaning over her shoulder, calm and collected, though anyone looking into her eyes could see she was barely keeping her excitement contained, she whispered in the witch’s unsuspecting ear, “Hi, beautiful.”

Bonnie’s head whipped back so fast, she immediately became concerned that she did some damage, though when she saw the array of emotions swirling in her bright green eyes, she could only be concerned with how happy she was to be home. Clearly her girlfriend had the same sentiments as she seemed unable to form words. Her hand reached out to clutch her arms as if to see if she was actually here. With some amusement, she allowedherself to pulled around the bench and pulled down to stare deep into her searching eyes. “You’re here.”

She smiled softly at the joy dancing around in her eyes, and the tears swelling up. Leaning forward with a content breath, she pressed her lips against Bonnie’s for the first time in three months, two weeks and five hours. She thought seeing her in the flesh was enough, but no. Feeling the soft lips she dreamed about endlessly finally after everything she’s been through…Now, now she truly felt like she was back. They separated after some time, just…staring at each other with all the love in the world, until Bonnie couldn’t take it anymore, letting out a choked cry before pulling her into her arms.

“I missed you so much.” Bonnie breathed into crook of her neck, squeezing her tightly as if she was going to slip away.

She wrapped her arms around her just as tight when she felt her neck become moist. “I missed you too. Every day.”

“You’re not allowed to leave with Tyler ever again.”

“I don’t plan to.” She knew what Tyler was doing was for the greater good and she was apart of that. But…life had been dealing her crappy cards from the minute she arrived into this world and to finally get a hand with Bonnie in it..She couldn’t take that for granted. Was it selfish? Probably. But she didn’t care anymore. Though it felt amazing to help so many lost and angry wolves to freedom, just like Tyler did for her, nothing in the world could compare to what the feeling of being in Bonnie Bennett’s embrace right now.

Nothing.


End file.
